


Jealousy and Misunderstandings

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the table, Nathan’s foot nudged higher and above the table, Nathan and Elena’s hands brushed when they passed the salt. There were definitely some mixed signals going on here and Sam had no idea whatsoever how to read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an Anon prompt over at my Tumblr fanfic blog. :)

They kept _touching_ each other. Under other circumstances that wouldn’t have been any of Sam’s business, except he hadn’t seen Nathan since they had split up after Avery. Which in turn had been a couple of months ago. Too long, in Sam’s book, but between his _business_ with Sully and Nathan’s and Elena’s salvage company, they had not found the time.

Now, finally, here they were. All of them together, sitting around a table and having dinner. 

And Nathan and Elena kept touching each other.

The thing was… to Sam’s knowledge Elena and Nathan hadn’t been a couple for years. Something in Sam’s chest gave a twinge, it probably was his heart.

They weren’t acting the part.

Or maybe it was only Sam’s jealousy that made each brush of their hands into a Big Deal. He had wanted to touch his brother since he had gotten the invite to his house. Scratch that. Since he had gotten out of prison he had wanted to touch his brother, relearn him after all these years. Maybe he had been overly optimistic to expect that Nathan was going to make time for both of them, alone. So they could catch up on everything. Among other things.

“What have you and Sully been up to?” Elena asked him. Sam found her nice. Gorgeous even, with a wit and humor that could easily put his brother into place. He _liked_ her and if he hadn’t been fooling around with Nathan since they were in their twenties he might have wanted her to be his sister-in-law. She was just that great. The fact that she was his little brother’s best friend and confident and had seen him through many adventures only heightened his regard for her.

The only thing was… right now he just wanted her to _leave_. There had been something said about her spending time with some friends later. Sam couldn’t wait for the later to arrive. He felt like an asshole for it.

Nathan’s foot brushed against his under the dinner table while Sam told tales of the jobs that Sully and him had been on lately, exaggerating some and leaving out some truths here and there. No point in making him worry, although judging by their expressions they didn’t bought all of it.

Under the table, Nathan’s foot nudged higher and above the table, Nathan and Elena’s hands brushed when they passed the salt. There were definitely some mixed signals going on here and Sam had no idea whatsoever how to read them. 

He kept his eyes on Elena, on her smiling and sympathetic face that he really didn’t want to hurt by fucking her boyfriend, or lover, or fuck buddy or whatever else was going on between them. Even if it was hurting his own heart, no matter how cheesy that sounded. 

Against his foot, Nathan’s inched higher, toying with the hem of his pant-leg and dipping underneath it, rubbing against his skin. Nathan was smiling at him. Sam smiled back, but it felt kind of frozen when Elena laid her hand over Nathan’s to get his attention.

Their dinner together felt like forever. They continued their meal and Sam answered every question that was directed at him, asking some of his own. Anything that wouldn’t clue Elena in on what her whatever was doing to him, namely rubbing his leg under the table. When Nathan’s foot reached his groin he stopped any further progress with a hand on the, not really, offending limb. He was already hard, which was awkward with Elena sitting _right there_. Nathan smirked at him and Sam frowned at him. 

Sam had never been more happy when dinner was finally over and Elena said her farewell for the night. By then Sam’s boner had gone down and he could embrace her without having to worry about her feeling it. 

“So what was this all about?” Sam asked when Elena had left through the front door and he heard her car pull away from the house. 

Nathan looked confused. When they had been younger he had been great at pulling off innocence and now in his forties he could still do it. “What was what all about?” 

“You, playing footsie with me while your girlfriend was sitting right beside you,” Sam said, raising a brow at Nathan. “I like to think I taught you better.”

Nathan snorted and tilted his head. “Taught me better? You have been on again off again with any of your girlfriends,” Nathan said, “and boyfriends.” He added. They moved through the corridor and Sam shrugged in answer.

“So… What about Elena?” Sam asked and bumped his shoulder into Nathan’s when they stopped in front of the stairs.

“What about her? We’re friends,” Nathan said. At Sam’s disbelieving look he laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “What is this all about?”

Sam looked away, before covering Nathan’s hand with his own. “It sure didn’t look like it.”

Nathan swallowed and stepped up against Sam’s front.Then he bumped their noses together, making Sam snort. “We are just friends. Come on, I want to show you something.”  
There was nothing Sam could say to that so he only hooked his finger into Nathan’s belt when he followed him. He was a little surprised when they went to the attic of all places. He had been thinking more along the lines of bedroom, or anywhere that had a surface they could get horizontal on.

“The attic?” Sam asked and watched as Nathan rummaged through a box, pulling out a book that looked awfully familiar to Sam.

Nathan showed it to him.

“You kept this all the time?” Sam asked. Despite himself he was in awe. He hadn’t seen the journal in years. 

“Yeah. It’s gathering dust here but, yeah, I kept it.” Nathan smiled while Sam flipped through the pages. They were worn but otherwise in good shape.

He looked at Nathan. “I though you meant your dick when you wanted to ‘show me something’.”

Nathan grinned and gave a chuckle. His hand slid over Sam’s back, heading straight down to his ass. “Yeah, that’s the _other_ thing I want to show you.”

“Really? Here?” Sam put the book out of harms way to pull Nathan against his front instead.

Nathan nodded. “Sure.” He said and leaned up to kiss Sam quickly. After they had separated again, Sam eyed the floor. 

“Floor’s going to be a little hard.” Sam said and let his hands slide underneath Nathan’s shirt and up over his back. 

“Too hard for you, old man?” Nathan grinned. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Sam’s pants, sending a thrill through him. 

Sam laid a hand over his heart and scoffed. “You know, that really hurts my feelings.”

“I can kiss it better if you like.” Nathan said. 

Sam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Now that just sounded cheesy.”

Nathan was grinning. “So was that a no?” He asked. 

Sam shook his head. “No please continue.” He said and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. In answer Nathan leaned forward and placed a kiss over his heart, looking up at him through his lashes. Then he sank to his knees in front of him, opening his pants and taking his cock out. Just like that. Maybe Sam had mis-judged how eager Nathan was to be alone with him as well. Not that he minded in the slightest.

“That is not my heart.” Sam said faintly and then only moaned when Nathan took his soft cock into his mouth. It didn’t take long at all for him to harden. He carded his fingers through Nathan’s hair, tugging slightly at the strands while Nathan took a hold of his waist to keep him still when Sam found himself thrusting jerkily.  
He hadn’t had Nathan’s mouth on him in years. On their wild chase after Avery’s treasure they had danced around each other. 15 years had been too long to simply jump back into what they had.

“Fuck, Nathan,” Sam moaned. Nathan hummed around his cock, swallowed, which made Sam breath hitch and his fingers tighten in Nathan’s hair.

“Shit, I’m close already,” Sam groaned and pulled Nathan up to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue. It was downright embarrassing how little it had taken. 

“That didn’t take long,” Nathan teased, smug look on his face that Sam wiped away by palming the front of his pants roughly.

“Well, it’s been a while, alright,” Sam mumbled. There was a flush on his face, he could tell. He felt hot all over and didn’t waste any more time before pushing Nathan down onto the floor. Nathan’s thighs fell apart to allow Sam to settle between them. 

“Careful,” Nathan said but he was laughing. His thighs bracketed Sam and his hands roamed over Sam’s shoulders as Sam opened his pants impatiently, pulling out Nathan’s cock as well.

“You don’t happen to have some slick on you, do you?” Sam asked him and Nathan shook his head.

“Not in my attic, no.”

Sam pouted for just a moment, making Nathan laugh and kiss him. “Then we’ll just do it like this,” Sam mock-sighed.

Without delay he took both of them into his hand. Nathan groaned, “Yeah, just like that is good.” 

There were beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip of his cock that Sam used to slick them, ease the way a little while he stroked them. Nathan moved his hips into the touch. His cheeks were flushed and Sam dipped down to catch his mouth while he moved his hand over both of their cocks. Sam was still so close, balls tightening already in anticipation of his orgasm. For a moment he let go of them to only stroke Nathan. Experimentally he twisted his hand around the head, tried out what he remembered that Nathan liked. He was rewarded with a buck of Nathan’s hips and a loud moan as Nathan pressed his head back against the floor, arching his back. His nails dug into Sam’s arms but he didn’t even care when his brother looked as beautiful as he did right now.

“Fuck, Nathan I missed you.” Sam choked out and wrapped his fingers around both of them again. Nathan’s arm wrapped around his shoulder to pull him in until they were breathing the same air, until there was only an inch separating them and Sam could barely move his hand anymore. He pressed their cocks against the hard planes of Nathan’s belly and thrusted against him, rubbing their cocks together.

“Missed you, too, Sam.” Nathan panted against his mouth and nudged his tongue against Sam’s lips until he opened up for him, let their tongues tub together the same way their groins were rubbing together.  
Sam’s climax build up like a tidal wave, steady and unforgiving, making his movements turn erratic as he searched for more friction. With a choked moan he spilled between them and had to _make_ himself keep moving his hands, stroke Nathan to completion as well. Nathan tugged at his arms when Sam drowsily sat back on his knees.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nathan moaned when Sam slid his other hand through the come on his belly, used it make his grip slicker and rubbed the rest into Nathan’s skin.

“Not going anywhere.” Sam assured him before he leaned down. Experimentally he licked over the head of Nathan’s cock, tasting them both against his tongue before he took Nathan into his mouth. The cry _that_ tore out of Nathan’s throat was more than worth the discomfort of having Nathan buck his hips up and shove his cock farther in, momentarily making Sam gag.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nathan choked out and it was Sam’s turn to hum around the flesh in his mouth, making Nathan curse and dig his hands into Sam’s thighs, which kept his own legs open around Sam’s waist. It had been a while since Sam had sucked anyone off. He rather disliked thinking about his time in prison in that regard but having Nathan reduced to a moaning mess made it all worthwhile. He _liked_ Nathan’s taste and he took as much of him as he could into his mouth, letting him bump against the back of his throat and stroking the rest of his cock with his hand.  
Nathan let out a warning noise, hips thrusting upwards in counter-rhythm to Sam bobbing his head up and down and Sam deliberately relaxed his throat, letting the head slide farther in and swallowing as Nathan came with a startled cry.  
Then he pulled back and wiped his mouth. Nathan’s eyes were closed, hands mindlessly petting Sam’s thighs.

They caught their breath.

“Sam?” Nathan finally mumbled. Sam caressed Nathan’s belly, unwilling to move away even though his knees were starting to hurt.

“Yeah?” 

Nathan chuckled. “The floor really is fucking hard.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, it is,” Sam agreed. It was enough to finally get them into motion. They helped each other up and after a lingering kiss they climbed down the ladder to the attic and stumbled into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
